


We are a Team

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baseball, Flashback, Forgiving, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Nervous, Sports, catcher louis, first game, pitcher harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a catcher with a grudge and the person who is held responsible for is the new pitcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are a Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil0urry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil0urry/gifts).



"What do they mean Tom is out for the season?"

"He hurt his arm pretty bad at the game remember? The doc said he pulled something while pitching"

"Fuck! Now who is going to pitch for us? Tom was the only good pitcher we had"

"Couch mentioned to me, there is going to be a new pitcher starting, but no one is going to see him pitch until practice. Like I'm going to warm him up in the bullpen"

"You got to tell me how he throws"

I shake my head, "coach said he wanted the team to see at practice"

Bending down I strap on my shin guards around my calves and knee. Making sure the pads are right where I want them I adjust my guards. They are black with scratches all over them from getting run down so much. Grabbing my chest protector I clip on the strap and tighten it around my body. Smoothing it down I grab my helmet and glove. I hear the clack of our metal cleats hitting against the cement. Liam pats my shoulder while he is walking towards the field. Liam is a center fielder and is a dam good one too. Nothing gets past him out there, except for those couple of times but he doesn't like to talk about it.

"Coach says the rookie is ready and is in the pin"

"Great" I mutter

"Good luck, you'll need it"

"What do you mean?" Liam jogs off leaving me just standing there, "Liam! What do you mean?"

Grumbling I step onto the field and head out to the pin. Who is the new kid? How did he get on the team without even trying out? Everyone has to try out! He didn't even do summer training or anything. He better be one hell of a pitcher. Opening the pins gate I step in. Closing the gate coach has his back to me while talking to some kid. He is tall as fuck from what I can tell. Long ass legs too. Getting closer I stop in my tracks, when I see who it is. Fuck no!

Coach turns around and grins at me, "Louis! Come meet our new pitcher" clasping my shoulder he brings me closer. "Louis this is Harry, he just transferred from Oakwood and just in a niche of time to. So I want you to warm him up and get to know-"

"Styles" I spit out with venom, "what the he'll are you doing here"

Harry blinks at me and sends me a shy smile. "I'm here to play"

"Bullshit! I thought you quit, you know, quit! Done for! Finished!" I cry out my voice going higher and higher.

"Um, no, I'm the new pitcher. Coach asked me to come and play"

"Coach?"

He sighs, "Yes, I asked Styles to come and play for us. Without him we will not even make it to city"

Pursing my lips, knowing that I would not win the argument. "Fine" I mutter.

"Now stop your drama and warm up!"

Stepping towards the makeshift home plate. "Alright Styles, show me what you got" slipping on my helmet; I crouch down and adjust myself so it's comfortable. Bringing up my glove, I hold it up while Harry starts to wind up. He lifts his front leg up and takes a long stride.

His long legs make his stride even farther and his arm comes flying forward for the throw. In a blink the ball is in my mitt and I stumble back, while cursing. 

"Fuck!" Standing up I take off my glove. I start shaking my hand trying to get the feeling back and for the sting to go away. "Fuck, coach! How fast was that?"

Coach smiles big and claps his hands, "He had to of thrown 90, easily. Now you two continue, while I warm up the rest of the team"

Shit. By the way he is throwing, I can't lie. Harry is good and by the end of the day my hand would have some bruises.

Harry smirks at me as I slip on my glove. Getting back into position. "Ready Styles?"

"The question is for you Tomlinson, are you ready?"

"Just throw the ball Styles and let me worry about myself"

"Whatever you say Lou"

"It's Louis" I grumble to myself as the next pitch comes flying towards me.

He tells me his other pitches. He can throw a change up, slider, curve, and fast ball. For about twenty minutes of warming up my hand is killing. I'm definitely going to need to put it in ice after practice. Coach shouts for Harry and me. We are going to have a small scrimmage. Shaking my hand I look at Harry who walks towards me.

"Is your hand alright?"

"It's fine, you worry about pitching and I will worry about catching"

Harry lifts his hands up in surrender, "okay, I was just checking if you were alright. That was just warm up. Now I got to bring the heat"

That wasn't?! I'm definitely going to die now. Alright Styles, let's do this.

The first batter comes up and I bring my right hand down between my thighs. Putting down one finger he gives me a slight shake of the head. Bring up a two he nods and I prepare myself for a fast ball in the upper right.

Harry stands straight and looks at me in the eyes and sends me a wink and wines up. It's so graceful that even a ballerina would be jealous. Bringing his hand back he takes a big stride forward while his arm comes flying forward. You can't even blink or you will miss it. He steps off the mound and the ball comes flying and within a half a second the ball makes a whack sound into my glove.

"Strike!" Our couch yells as he plays blue.

I see everyone out in the field jaw drop and Harry steps forward and has his glove in the air waiting for me to throw it back. Standing up I throw the ball to him.

"What the fuck is that?" The batter says

"It's called a fast ball" Harry says with an eyebrow raised.

"Couch" the guy at short stop yells, "how fast was that?"

Couch looks at the meter in his hand and smiles widely as he laughs. "95 mph!"

Harry smiles as he walks back to the mound. Everyone else just whistles or says what the fuck?!

"Tommo! How does the hand feel?"

"Not going to lie boys, but that stung a bit"  
To be honest my hand is throbbing and after I'm going to have to ice it back at my dorm. Ugh my hand is going to be black and blue probably. I'm going to have to figure out what to put in my glove for more padding if he is going to keep throwing like that.  
Crouching down, I get ready for the next pitch.

**

Dunking my hand into the bucket of ice I hiss. Shit that's cold. My hand is all red and at my palm it's all purple. Hopefully before tomorrow game it's not as swollen.

Zayn, my roommate walks in and whistles. "Dam, that Styles kid got an arm"

"Yeah, he does" I mumble

"Oh c'mon Lou, give it a rest. The kid is good and you know it. Give him a break. Just because you guys had a spat two years ago doesn't mean you need to hold a grudge forever"

"Yeah well, he shouldn't have done what he did in the first place"

"Oh c'mon, we were freshman at the time, everyone makes mistakes"

"Yeah, but when you do your supposed to say sorry"

He sighed, "your right, but still just be a tat nicer. We're going to be on the same team you know?"

"Yeah I get it Zayn"

"Okay, rest up because tomorrow we are going to dominate with Harry on our team"

Smiling at Zayn as he poops down onto his bed. Yeah we will probably dominate because of Harry.

**

 

Waking up the next morning my hand is not swollen or red, but there is a small purple mark on my Palm. "Fuck" I mutter as I press down on it. It's quite tender and it stings on the slightest touch.

The game is an afternoon game so the sun will be blazing and I will most likely going to be dying in my gear. It's hot but it's even hotter wearing the helmet and pads.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the corner of our room. I chug it down. I have to keep myself hydrated because last time I didn't and nearly passed out at how hot it was. Not making that mistake again. So sir-ree. At eleven I make my way to the locker room to change into my uniform. Walking in, I am hit with the smell of sweat and men. I would think since I am almost all the time in here that I would be used to it already, but no. I don't think anyone can get used to it. Stepping into the room everyone is chatting and standing around. Walking to my locker I take off my shirt and stuff it in.

"So Louis? How's the hand?" Chad a freshy asks.

"Fine"

"Really", he raises an eyebrow, "the way styles was throwing I thought your dainty hands would have broken right off"

Clenching my jaw is turn around and face him. "Listen here freshman", I say with an emphasis on freshman, "just because you made it onto varsity does not make you a big shot and just because you got on that you will become starter catcher. News flash you got to earn it and I earned it. I didn't need daddy's money"

Chad glared at me, "you Bitch, I-"

"Oh stop playing grab ass!" Couch yells at us, "now focus today is our first game with Harry and I think-no I know that we are going to go out there and kick some ass"

Everyone hoots and howlers. I see Harry turn red while some players by him clap at his shoulders. Staring at Harry I see him take in deep breaths. I see his hands shake as he starts to button up his jersey. He has long fingers and big hands. His nails are cut so short he most likely bites them. Which is a bad habit. I used to but my nails so bad that I tried to put this substance stuff to make me stop. The shit tasted gross but I would get so nervous that I couldn't stop. Now I broke the habit and don't anymore.

"Tomlinson warm up Styles up got to have him nice and warmed up"

Nodding I grab my gear and strap myself in. Grabbing my mitt I walk towards Harry who is tying his shoes still. Harry is looking so carefully at his shoes like he has never seen a pair of cleats before. His hands are shaking more now. Clearing my throat Harry jumps a little.

"Coach wants you to warm up" I say nodding towards the doors to the field.

"Okay" he says slowly in his deep voice that is way deeper than it used to be.

Harry stands and I notice that he is a couple inches taller than me. I remember when we were both the same height and now look at him. He is taller than me. His voice is deeper than mine. His hands are bigger than mine. All together Harry is just bigger. More manly than he used to be.

"Ready?" He asks

Nodding we head out the doors and to the bullpen. We both stretch our arms and legs for about ten minutes. I stand in front of him only a foot away and toss the ball. Each time I toss it we take a step back. We do this until he is at the practice mound and I at home plate. Just throwing the ball to warm up his arm mostly. I see he is still a little shaky but I don't comment in it.

"Okay I'm ready"

"You sure?" I ask

He nods and I slip on my mask and pull the straps. Crouching down, "we're just going to start with fast balls alright"

He nods and throws the first one. It's fast but not as fast as yesterday. Then again this is just his first pitch. Its quiet and all you hear is the slap of the ball hitting our gloves. I start getting tired of crouching so I kneel down and catch. Harry doesn’t look so nervous anymore.   
His curls peek out from underneath his hat and stick out from the sides. Mostly at his ears. Last time I saw him his curls weren’t as long or vibrant. He wasn’t this lean either or muscular. He was just a kid still going through puberty like us all. He was just a late bloomer compared to the rest of us, but the looks of it. The more he waited the better work puberty did for him. 

Seeing as he hasn’t thrown the ball in a while because my arm is still up waiting for him to throw it. His arms are at his side and he stares at me. 

“What?” I ask.

“If I would have met you that night, would things be different?”

I feel a lump grow in my throat as I try to swallow it. Would things have been different? Bringing my arm down I take off my helmet and bring my jersey up to wipe the sweat out of my eyes. A distraction. Looking back at Harry is staring at me waiting for my response. 

“I don’t know Harry, maybe” 

Harry bites his lip and is about to say something but couch is calling for us. Everyone comes out of the dugout and we all take off our hats and put our hands over our hearts as a guest sings the national anthem. Since we are home we are out in the field first. The water boy hands me a water and I drink it while I walk. Stopping right where the dugout ends I toss the water onto the bench and go to home plate. Harry is at the mound tossing the chalk bag in his right hand. Harry holds the ball in his hand and the umpire walks behind me. 

“Play ball!” he yells and the first batter comes up. Nodding to harry I slip on my mask and crouch down. Touching the dirt it is cool to the touch compared to how hot it actually is. I ask through my hands which pitch he is going to throw first. He keeps shaking his head until I sign curve ball. He nods and stands up straight to do the wind up. 

Launching the ball out of his hand it goes straight into my glove but it’s out of the batter box. 

“Ball” the blue calls. 

Tossing the ball back I see harry shake his body and I see it. He is nervous. Great, I don’t need him choking on the first game.   
The next two pitches are balls and he walks the guy on the forth pitch. Throwing the ball pack. 

“C’mon Styles” I say towards him.

He ignores me and he throws the ball and it’s in the dirt. The runner on first base goes to steal and I quickly grab the ball and throw it straight to second. Second baseman catches it but the runner already touched the base by the time he goes to tag him. 

“Shit” I mutter

Turning to the blue I ask for a time out. Taking off my mask I walk up to the mound. Coach was going to come out of the dugout but I waved him off. I stand in front of Harry. 

“Hey?” I say quietly, bringing my glove up to my mouth so no one will lip read what I’m saying. “What’s going on?”

“Just nerves” he mutters into his glove.

“Well stop”

“Easy said than done” he breaths out shakily. Biting my lip I rack my brain to think of something to say. He looks around quickly and at the stands where everyone is sitting. 

“Hey, forget them. It is just me and you playing catch. Just like yesterday. Where is that cocky Harry that was here yesterday?”

“He’s not here right now”

“Well he needs to come out because these guys will think they could make you bite their dust and that’s not going to happen because me and you are a team” Harry looks at me in the eyes.

“A team?”

“Yes, we are a team as much as it pains me to say it. You cannot pitch without a catcher and I can’t catch without a pitcher. So stop being shit and throw me the ball”

Harry smiles at me and nods. Grabbing the ball from his hand I press it into his glove.

“C’mon, let’s show them what we are made of”  
**  
Stepping out of the shower, everyone has already left to a party or something. I like to take showers last and also long ones to loosen up my muscles. With a towel wrapped around my waist I walk to my locker. Slipping on my boxers I dry the rest of my body. 

It turns out after I talked to Harry, he calmed down and striked out anyone who came onto the plate. Only a couple got a hit here and there but no one made it as far as third base. Grabbing my bag I turn around and make my way out of the locker room. Maybe I will go to that little shop to get something to eat. I’m starving. Walking out I spot Harry leaning against the wall. He sees me and starts walking towards me. 

“Hi”

“Hi?”

“What’s up?”

“I wanted to say thank you for shaking me out of my nerves”

Shrugging I say, “Don’t mention it” 

Harry just stands there in front of me and I sigh.

“Look I’m hungry and tired and I want to go eat. If you want to tag along you can if not. Move away”

He smiles big, “Where are we eating at?”

“This little shack”

“Cool”  
Walking to my car I throw my bag into the back and so does Harry. He gets into the passenger seat and I in the driver’s seat. Backing out of the parking lot and driving to the shack that is five minutes away but twenty on foot. 

Harry watches me with a small smile on his lips. “What?”

“Nothing, just looking at how much you have changed is all”

“Oh” is all I say.

We get to the shack and I’m surprised it’s not packed. Climbing out of the car I close my door as does harry. Clicking the car and hearing it lock I make my way up to the door. Opening I am hit with the smell of grease and fries. My stomach growls and I walk up to the counter. I say my order and I grab my cup to go fill it up with soda. I select a seat a little to the corner near the back. Sliding into the booth I place the number card at the edge of the table. Taking a sip of my soda I get a hiccup right away. Shaking my head because every time I drink anything with carbonation I always get hiccups.   
Harry slides in on the other seat and places his card at the corner beside mine. 

“Great game” he says

“Yeah it was” I say as I go to take another sip.

“You never answered my question”

“What question?” I ask

“Would it have been-“

“Different if you hadn’t of abandoned me that night? I don’t know harry. Probably” 

“I’m sorry, I have been wanting to say that for a long time. I tried to call but my call never went through”

“I blocked you” I muttered

“Kind of figured” he chuckles humorlessly, “but truly from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I didn’t realize what I have done until the next day and by then, I guess you already blocked me”

“I blocked you when it hit the three hour mark”

(Flashback) 

Standing underneath the tree where harry said to meet him at. It’s three o’clock and he said he would be here at three on the dot. Sighing I smile to myself at the thought of Harry. That clumsy buffoon is probably barley leaving his dorm room. 

We have been going out for some time since orientation. It was an instant click and the next thing we knew he was asking me on a date and it just continued from there. It is great. I don’t know when he will ask me to be his boyfriend. 

Looking down at my watch its half past three and no Harry in sight. Looking around to see if he is anywhere. I take a seat on the bench and send him a text asking where he is at. He doesn’t reply and I look around again. I play a game on my phone and check the time again and it four now. Sending another text it goes unanswered. 

Getting frustrated I stand up and start pacing but then take a seat again. Another hour passes and it dawns on me that I am being stood up. I Call Harry but it goes straight to voicemail. 

“Hey did you forget about our date right? Or are you standing me up on purpose. Call me back”

I call again.

“Harry it’s been three hours and I’m done. I’m going back to my room”

“Harry this is Louis. Don’t call me at all”

I hover over the block icon and I press it while a tear rolls down my cheek. Forget him Tomlinson. If he wants to call he could walk over here and gravel. 

The next day I see Zayn, “Hey have you seen Harry?”

He looks at me confused, “Didn’t you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“Harry dropped”

“What!”

“Yeah, he left yesterday, someone said he left in a hurry and got in his car and was gone. No one knows where he was heading. He didn’t tell you?”

“No” 

“I thought you guys were together?”

“No we aren’t”

“I’m sorry Lou”

“You’re not the one who needs to be sorry”   
**  
“Why did you leave? I waited for hours Harry. I Called and texted”

“I know”

“Then?”

“I-I was in a bad place and before you say something I didn’t show it. I was very un-happy Louis but when I was with you I wasn’t. I don’t know why I left actually. It was all impulse. The next thing I knew I was driving away and didn’t stop for two days. I realized what I have done and I was too scared to call. I heard your messages and I broke down. I couldn’t believe what I have just done but I did it and there was nothing I could do about it”

“So I drove and drove and it turned into a road trip. I drove through all the states except Hawaii and Alaska. I would check your Facebook but you unfriended me and I knew why. I didn’t blame you. I was a dick. I looked on your twitter. Didn’t follow you but I checked on you”

“I went to community near my house and played there for a bit. Applied again here and got accepted with an offer to play. I couldn’t say no. I wanted to see you and try to make thing right, but when I saw you. When I saw you look at me with such hate. I knew it would be difficult. I was willing to try”

“I have been pinning after you since. When I looked at you, I felt like the eighteen year old again. Like I was looking at you for the first time and I was. I couldn’t believe how much you have changed. I asked around about you. Everyone said great things and some said horrible things but I ignored those. I came back for you and when I found out you were single. I-I thought just maybe I had a shot. But when I looked at you and when you saw me you just were angry and hurt. I felt so horrible”

“When I saw you Harry, I swear I wanted to strangle you but I also wanted to hug you. I-I have let go of somethings and somethings I’ve held a grudge. And hearing what you have said kind of changes thing but not really. I don’t know what you were trying to get coming here. I-I don’t want a relationship at the moment. I don’t know.”

“That’s okay, I will take what I can even if it is just friendship”

“Yeah maybe” I say

A lady brings us our order and smiles at us. “Enjoy”

“Thank you” we both say.  
Harry grabs his burger and takes a bite. He cracks a joke here and there and I laugh at how cheesy they are. He smiles brightly at my reactions.   
Yeah maybe this will work out fine. We’ll see where this leads us. We are a team anyway.


End file.
